The invention is based on a priority application EP05292335.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method for automatic resource restriction distribution for coordination of the interference in a single frequency network whereby at least one of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) is intended for usage with restricted power in at least one cell or sector, characterized in, that    mobile terminals (T1) in the single frequency network perform power or reception strength measurements of pilot symbols of their serving cells and of neighbor cells over a representative time interval,    based on said power or strength measurements, the signal to interference ratios for the terminals in the cells (C1, C2, . . . ) in case of no interference coordination and in case of interference coordination leading to removal of the strongest interferer is calculated,    by means of the signal to interference ratios, the data throughput in case of no interference coordination and in case of interference coordination is calculated    and at least one dedicated subset of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) is chosen for usage with restricted power in at    least one dedicated cell (C1) or sector (S1) in such a way that the overall data throughput in the cells (C1, C2, . . . ) is maximized,    a base station whereby at least one of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) is intended for usage with restricted power in at least one cell or sector, wherein    the base station comprises means for calculating the signal to interference ratios for the terminals in the cells (C1, C2, . . . ) or sectors (S1, S2, . . . ) in case of no interference coordination and in case of interference coordination leading to removal of the strongest interferer based on power or strength measurements of pilot symbols performed by mobile terminals measuring the pilot symbols of their serving cells and of neighbor cells,    and the base station comprises means for sending the signal to interference ratio or a deduced value to another network device,    a mobile terminal whereby at least one of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) is intended for usage with restricted power in at least one cell (C1) or sector (S1), wherein    the mobile terminal comprises means for performing power or strength measurements of pilot symbols of its serving cell and of neighbor cells over a representative time interval,    the mobile terminal comprises means for calculating the signal to interference ratio in case of no interference coordination and in case of interference coordination leading to removal of the strongest interferer based on said power or strength measurements,    and the mobile terminal comprises means for sending the signal to interference ratios to a base station,    a resource distribution device whereby at least one of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) is intended for usage with restricted power in at least one cell (C1) or sector (S1), wherein    the resource distribution device comprises means for calculating the mean data throughput in case of no interference coordination and in case of interference coordination leading to removal of the strongest interferer based on difference in resource restrictions in neighboring cells or sectors by means of the signal to interference ratios in the cells measured by mobile terminals (T1),    and the resource distribution device comprises means for choosing at least one dedicated subset of said at least two subsets (F1, F2 . . . FR) for usage with restricted power in at least one dedicated cell (C1) or sectors (S1) in such a way that the overall data throughput in the cells (C1, C2, . . . ) is improved or is maximized and a mobile network.
Orthogonal transmission schemes such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), single carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) or distributed FDMA such as interleaved FDMA with multiple terminals will become increasingly important e.g. for future evolutions of air interfaces for mobile radio systems. Those radio systems are currently under discussion e.g. in Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Technical Specification Group (TSG) Radio Access Network (RAN), for Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) e.g. according to standard IEEE 802.11a, or for a 4th generation air interface.
Given the licensed bandwidth, transmission capacity from network providers e.g. for picture uploading or video communication has to be as high as possible for all users to serve as many subscribers as possible. Further the quality of service experienced by the user and especially the coverage of the service is an important property demanded by the user. So an access scheme shall work well at the cell borders of a single frequency network (SFN). For that reason, interference coordination schemes are based on a distribution of resources across cells in a kind of network planning. This distribution of resources comprises the distribution of restrictions of the transmission power in the cells on restricted subsets of the group of subsets the frequency band is subdivided into.
In a multi-cell area the restrictions have to be distributed so that in the region between two cells always different restriction settings meet and in the whole border region as much as possible of the spectrum can be used and the data throughput is thus maximized.
So the goal of the distribution of restrictions is that neighboring cells or sectors have different restrictions and the corresponding possible preferences, as e.g. the preferably used subsets, for mobile terminals in the border region possibly leaving the cell are distributed across different parts of the border region.
This distribution of restrictions has to be reconsidered or revised if a new cell is added to an existing network or if an existing cell is removed.
In practice networks have to be adapted to a real geography and limited availability of geographic locations where base stations can be placed. So the base station pattern will not be regular anymore. Thus a network planning for the restrictions or preferences has to be done for such real and irregularly positioned base stations. In the international patent application WO2004/019538 A2, there is a method disclosed for assigning wireless terminals to channels, whereby different channels in a cell are assigned different power levels. The wireless terminals are assigned to channels based on channel feedback information in such a way, that wireless terminals with poor channel conditions are allocated to higher power channels than wireless terminals with good channel conditions. Further if a new base station is added in an area where other base stations are already placed, the task is to distribute or redistribute the restrictions.